


关系

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang





	关系

合奏练习结束，车勋临走前不动声色地在金宰铉的肩上按了按，轻轻地捏了一下，然后如常和大家打招呼离开。  
金宰铉懂他的意思，车勋在向他发出邀请。如果他接受邀请，晚上就到车勋的房间去。这是他们长久以来的秘而不宣的小暗语。  
的确好久没做了。金宰铉拧开一瓶水，仰头灌了一大口，拿起毛巾再擦擦汗，准备今天也早一点回去。  
  
第一次和车勋做，是在高中的某个夏天。车勋来金宰铉家玩，家中正巧只有他俩。两个人一起打游戏打乏了，讨论着挑个电影看看如何。两个脑袋凑在屏幕前叽叽喳喳地挑片，不知是谁不小心按了右下角的广告弹窗，19禁的画面突然砰地跳出。女演员热辣性感的身躯在屏幕上扭动，握着鼠标的青春期男孩一个没忍住点击了进去。两个年轻气盛的男孩在女演员淫艳娇柔的叫声里迅速红了脸。没有人想着去关掉，没有人舍得眨眼，这堂生理课够直观够生动。  
不知是谁先摸了谁的手，也不知是谁先把脑袋凑了过来。两个人就伴着这背景音，交换了彼此的唾液，接着，更进一步。  
第一次是金宰铉进入的车勋，在金宰铉家的沙发上。以至于后来车勋每次来做客，金妈妈多热情地招待他，他坐在沙发上，都会带着微妙的情绪。  
  
有了第一次就有第二次和更多次。后来车勋也上过几次金宰铉，没多久就放弃了。一是因为金宰铉怕疼，每次车勋的肩膀都被他咬出深深的齿痕；二是因为车勋愈发懒得动。青春期的躁动、练习生的烦闷、出道后的迷茫焦灼、身为idol的自觉……他们一直伴随着彼此，也只能拥抱彼此，在彼此身上释放自己，于是渐渐地就成了他们的习惯，一个不与他人语的秘密。  
  
这种荒唐事竟然持续了这么久。金宰铉在车勋门前沉默了一会，轻轻敲了敲，然后进门上锁。车勋正戴着眼镜窝在床上玩手机，抬眼看看来人眨眨眼示意。金宰铉一言不发，伸手摘掉他碍事的眼镜，吻了上去。两个人彼此争夺着对方口腔中的空气，交换了一个湿长的吻。接着，拥抱，啃咬，抚摸，顶入，交媾，他们的喘息交叠着，没有言语，一切如此熟稔，有条不紊。  
只是这次金宰铉咬着车勋的耳朵，在彼此高潮来临时，射在了车勋里面。车勋只皱了皱眉头，用眼神骂了他，抽出纸巾擦了擦，丢进垃圾桶。金宰铉不置一言，只躺在床上看着车勋动作。车勋喘匀了气后，也不看他，拿起衣物走向浴室。金宰铉只想了几秒，翻身起床跟了上去，在车勋还没来得及关上浴室门前，也窜进去。  
“你今天这是干嘛啊你？”车勋微怒了，看了看还是沉默是金的大狗，又看了看镜子里的自己。除了脖子以上绝对不能留下任何痕迹，其他地方被人深深浅浅有意无意留下了比往日多了一倍的印记。  
他们俩太了解对方了，想假装不懂都装不出来。车勋拿不说话的金宰铉毫无办法，只好妥协，叹了口气：“过来，今天一起洗吧。”  
  
车勋现在真的觉得自己是个老妈子，在给她家的狗洗澡。他拿着花洒打湿两个人，挤出洗发水给大狗先抹上，仔细地搓毛，再给自己抹上，随便搓搓，给两个人冲掉，再拿出护发素和沐浴露，如此反复。心好累，车大婶忿忿地想着，都说冷脸的自己凶，那是因为大家都很少看到金宰铉冷脸。他冷脸不讲话的时候，比如现在，那是真的帅。  
金宰铉啥都没带就来了，车勋无奈，洗完澡给他擦干身体穿上衣服，回到卧室再给自己拿一套。金宰铉还是默默地跟着他，坐在他床边，一句话不说。车勋拿起毛巾在他背后给他擦掉头发上的水珠，终是几乎不可闻地说了一句。  
“我只和你做。”  
金宰铉的耳朵可尖，听到了就想转脸看他，可是被车勋按着头不让动。车勋打开电吹风，在“嗡嗡嗡嗡”的背景音下才肯继续说。  
“可是我不想我们是情侣关系。”车勋在热风下拨弄着金宰铉的头发，“那种关系太容易散了，我不想要。”  
  
我们是团员，是同事，是合奏者，是挚友，是两个傻小子，是同伴。我们的情谊超越单纯的爱意，就不要落为俗套的情侣。  
  
金宰铉一秒就理解了车勋的意思，车勋贵重的情感甚至让他有些受宠若惊。这人的心思太过细腻了，金宰铉在心中感叹，他没有车勋想得那么多，他只是觉得被吊在云端很不舒服，他喜欢脚踏实地的感觉。  
他抓住车勋拨弄他头发的手，开口说了今晚第一句话：“我是独一无二的吗？”  
他听到他身后的人轻笑一声，电吹风被关掉丢在一边，他被抱住，车勋的头埋在他的肩上，头发上未干的水珠蹭到他的脸。“你当然是。”他得到了一句轻声却有力的回答。  
  
原来脑子里放烟花是这么一回事啊。  
金宰铉带着他脑内的无数绚丽转身回抱车勋，把他扑倒在床上，在他的脸颊、额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、下巴上落下细密单纯的吻。  
“下次我给你洗澡。”他看着他的亲故说了今晚的第二句话。  
车勋的笑脸僵住了。  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin


End file.
